His Second Chance
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: What if Naraku was given a heart and his body and mind fused together by the Shikon Jewel? What would his life be like afterwards? Well, Kikyo made the wish and this is their story. (One-shot NKIK)


Warnings: PG – 13 – nothing explicit or anything here – but they do mention sex – but not in detail or anything – so I won't chance it and just gave it a 13 rating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Summary: What if Naraku was given a heart and his body and mind fused together by the Shikon Jewel? What would his life be like afterwards? Well, Kikyo made the wish and this is their story.

Characters: Naraku and Kikyo

Tone: Happiness with a touch of Melancholy (at least I think so – can those two be together?), except for the chibi moments at the beginning and ending.

* * *

His Second Chance

By Gabreilla Moushigo (Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

_Naraku: :Sits in his corner laughing: ku ku ku_

_Kikyo: :Comes in the door and sits next to him: Whatcha laughing about Onigumo?_

_Naraku: This fanfiction is all about me! Ah finally someone recognizing true evil when they see it!_

_Kikyo: But aren't you supposed to be good in this one?_

_Naraku: What?! My agent will hang!_

_Kikyo: :Gasp: But we get to be romantically involved in this one! :Blush:_

_Naraku: Aren't you supposed to love that Inu-Yasha guy?_

_Kikyo: Yes well screw him! I can always have him in the other fanfictions everyone else writes!_

_Naraku: Oh well then :looks pleasantly happy: Scratch that I'll kiss my agent! :Kneels before Kikyo and gives her a big hug: Kikyo my love I cannot wait to start this story and I I wasn't going to do this but I think we should celebrate this wonderful occasion by getting it on! :Naraku goes into Chibi mode and starts striping to porn music:_

_Kikyo: Hentai! :Punches him through the roof and launches him into space:_

_Naraku: B-but! What did I do?!_

_Kikyo: And now on with the show!_

* * *

He had come a long way since his days as Naraku was he still Naraku? Or maybe he was Onigumo again he didn't think so but Kikyo seemed to. While he didn't have all the memories that Onigumo held for her, he felt that he loved her in his own right. He did not selfishly desire her body as Onigumo had nor did he wish to break her slowly as when he was Naraku. He felt that he almost cared. Well he did care he just didn't understand it. The emotion that is.

After he had been given a heart so to speak from the Shikon Jewel, everything had changed. A wish by Kikyo assured that. While he sat dazed in the midst of enemies that he could barely remember harming, she shielded him then, held him like he remembered so long ago. Memories had a way of resurfacing sometimes. He could remember these hands holding him tending him taking care of his wounds and doing it all out of the kindness of her heart that is why he exchanged his soul for her he was sure of it! Kikyo told them that she would take care of him, they would no longer have to worry about him. She would take responsibility.

And so they left him there with her, and she tended to him again. And while his injuries were great, they were nothing compared to Onigumo's.

Naraku would wake often in his fevered sleeping, dreaming and regretting. Was this what he was supposed to live for? Regret? Would he never forget everything? Would he continue remembering?

He remembered the first time he woke up, really woke up. He felt that he was lacking something felt that he gained something what? He touched his body, but nothing was there no scratches no burns not even a scar and he didn't understand.

You still have the body of a demon. Kikyo voice explained, and he realized that she was sitting behind him as she had so long ago. your body finally fused together. She said, her sweet sad smile in place. Do you hear the voices anymore?

He shook his head dumbly and her smile deepened.

Do you remember me?

Now he nodded.

I am glad. She sighed. Maybe you should rest a little more.I've been resting all my life. Naraku frowned. I want to be awake.

She nodded her approval. where would you like to go from here?Would you stay with me? He asked and then she nodded to him without hesitation. That makes me happy.You are happy now? She rested her cheek on his chest much to his surprise. We can start living again.

Naraku thought of the days that followed, she indeed stood by his side. Everyday he woke up she was there, silently watching, her eel like demons floating about her.

I wonder if I made you a different body He would wonder out loud.

Do not trouble yourself. She would say.

how could I not it can't be comfortable.

She shook her head. but it is a body and it is my own.

He wondered if she thought he meant to control the body she would inhabit and he really couldn't blame her.

Naraku's thoughts went onto other times and places. He asked Kikyo such strange questions back in those days.

They had made love many times, but she was a hollow form of a human. She could not carry his children. He wondered even if she was complete if his body was too far-gone to make her fruitful. Once they had lain together in the bed afterwards, panting and holding each other. Do you want to have children? He asked.

I can't.If you could would you want them? She admitted.

Would you mind if they were mine?

They always talked like that always sort clipped phrases maybe the dead and reborn talked like that? They spend most of their time just looking at each other and that was the way they were.

He made her children, in little clay pots. Her hairs and a part of him made two little ones. One was a girl and the other a boy. They were born as babies, unlike his other children that sprang out of him. He gave them to her and she smiled like she had when she was alive. These two well they were enough to make her live again. She began to chat more about silly things began to have emotions that she thought she would never again have – all for those two children. He even became the doting father, always making them things. He used to make demon puppets well he still did. Only this time they were in the form of little dolls for them to play with little things like that.

His innovativeness even drove him to tinker with metals and parts. Making clockwork mice for them to laugh at. He even made a giant clockwork bee, made to look like the ones he used to form to pester the monk. His daughter in particular was very impressed and claimed it as her own before her brother could see it.

They loved him, these children. They loved him without compulsion. As they grew, so did his heart and he was afraid that they would leave him. My children. He would say sometimes they were his and he loved him.

They loved their mother too, sometimes they would give her little presents their father made them and she would smile and keep them in her rooms on various shelves, storing his masterpieces away for later days.

Then, all children must grow up and that they did. Their son was the first to leave them a doctor of all things! How odd that he would chose such a righteous profession when his father had been so evil but the boy never knew. He looked very much like his father, long dark and wavy hair, and a beautiful face. He carried with him the gentlest of looks.

His daughter left soon after that, claiming that he just had to see the world for herself. With her she brought that giant mechanical bee with her perched on her shoulder. It was a bit unseemly, but he rest assured that she would be fine. She was very beautiful, her hair was also wavy and black but she had her mother's face that sweet expression that he remembered in his youth the same expression he looked at every day in the face of Kikyo.

Be careful. Naraku had warned.

Oh father I shall be fine. She huffed at him.

I know. And he kissed her forehead before she walked out the door.

Our little birds are gone. Kikyo said after their child left them.

They will be back. He promised.

I hope they will be happy.Don't worry about them. He had said. They will be successful they are our children after all.You are right of course. She would stare down at her feet. Come with me and let us rest a little while.

He took her arm and led her into their rooms and there they rested themselves on the bed. I love you. She said softly.

I love you too. He kissed her forehead.

Let's have more children. She kissed his lips.

* * *

_Naraku: That's it?!_

_Kikyo: That that was so romantic!_

_Naraku: That wasn't romantic that was crap! :outraged!:_

_Kikyo: What the hell is your problem?_

_Naraku: This entire story was was a bunch of dot dot dots and clipped sentences_

_Kikyo: I didn't think it was so bad besides don't we put pauses in our sentences?_

_Naraku: _

_Kikyo: _

_Naraku: ACK! The dots! They are everywhere!_

_Kikyo: Yup._

_Naraku: I don't like another thing!_

_Kikyo: What's that?_

_Naraku: I didn't get any!_

_Kikyo: Sure you did!_

_Naraku: Nah-uh! Unless you count a sentence or two as getting some!_

_Kikyo: Well no duh! This isn't an R rated story after all!_

_Naraku: This is soo unfair!_

_Kikyo: Don't worry baby we'll get another chance._

_Naraku: Really?_

_Kikyo: Oh yeah!_

_Naraku and Kikyo: Well that's all! Bye kids! :Waves:_


End file.
